The work with synchronous and asynchronous contractions of myoepithelial cells in mouse submandibular gland rudiments in culture is being extended. The extended work includes a study of the effect of removal of parasympathetic ganglia from the rudiments on the contractions. The project will include time-lapse photographic examination of 14 day mouse submandibular rudiments that have been separated from their ganglia, using a special split screen technique to compare test and control results. The cultured glands will be examined for neuronal cell content by cytochemical techniques for identification of nissl substances in the cytoplasm. Cytochemical procedures will also be used to examine the rudiments for cholinesterase activity, axonal outgrowth, and myoepithelial cell content.